Assault
Summary Can be considered the middle ground between the Infantry and Tanker armors as it has higher targeting and less mobility compared to Infantry, but less shielding and more mobile than Tanker. Despite the speed stat being the same as the Infantry, it is actually slower. The Assault armor is a viable choice for players seeking out armors of more defense all the while still being mobile. It carries the second highest shielding stat with the Infantry at the cost of mobility. Although it is less mobile than the Infantry armor (in both speed and jump), it compromises for a slightly higher targeting stat of +18 compared to the Infantry and Tanker's +16. Between more defense in the Tanker, middle ground of the Assault or more speed of the Infantry in the increased shielding armors is a player preference. It is a recommendable choice for players who use explosive weapons because the amount of splash damage will be minimal and as such, not an issue. Although it is considered for close combat situations by the game, the fact that it has decreased speed means it will be unable to initiate close combat so close combat weapons are not particularly recommendable. Increased shielding makes it appealing to campers, but be aware that a lower speed stat means you may not be able to catch others to shield bash them if you are camping it. A Gravity Hook is very recommended (although it is for any armor) to make up for the decrease in mobility (and help shield bash), travel through water and reach places without the aid of a Jetpack. With the decrease in mobility, a speed increasing mod is very well recommended over the Acceleration powerup as a Health Recharge or Damage Amplifier is generally more useful. It essentially turns into a slightly faster Infiltrator with beefier armor when equipped with a speed mod. Strategy/Tips *A Sprinter mod can be very helpful in battle to help evade with such a slow speed compared to other armors. *Acceleration is an alternative, but there are better powerups to grab. *Using the Gravity Hook as a secondary weapon is very handy with the decrease in mobility. *Do not be afraid to force combat into close quarters with a splash damage weapon as your increased shielding makes it minimal. *When fully upgraded, it is one of the best balanced armors with a decent speed - enough to be able to dodge rockets, a good jump - very useful for putting off snipers, great targeting for some of the best precision weapons (ie. Mag Rail pro), and defense comparable to the tanker, allowing you to take a great deal of punishment, and punish back equally well. *The high level of well-roundedness (excelling in every skill) allows you to choose virtually any mod to increase its capabilities to fit your fighting style without sacrificing other stats... (ie. you can equip a sprinter without sacrificing its jump or shielding capabilities, whereas in a tank, if you equip a sprinter, the tanker cannot jump much, and so you've sacrificed a potentially life saving stat). Stats Category:Armor